


Kissing Magnus awake

by Malec_Lover23



Series: Honey you should know that I could never go on without you [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Feels, Alec Lightwood Has Anxiety, Alec Lightwood Has Feelings, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Caring Magnus Bane, Comforting Magnus Bane, Confident Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Idiots in Love, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Feels, Shy Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: Alec finding the confidence to do the things he’s always wanted to do with a love he thought he could never have.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Honey you should know that I could never go on without you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105853
Comments: 9
Kudos: 167





	Kissing Magnus awake

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy I know it’s been awhile but I’m back with a new series and I already have a few of these in the making so they should be ready soon! You’re welcome to request something even though I cannot promise anything! 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you’d like :)

He looks gorgeous in the moonlight. Even though the light is mostly from the busy streets of Brooklyn only partly tampered by the thin curtains, Magnus still looks radiant curled up on the bed asleep. 

Lost is his powerful aura, his determination to be strong and zealous regarding every task that’s thrown at him. 

In bed, tangled in golden sheets and emitting a snore that is very unlike the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus looks less like a warlock and more like Alec’s boyfriend. 

Which makes Alec smile, because he’s the only one who gets to see Magnus in such a vulnerable manner. Alec will protect him with every last cell in his body. 

Watching Magnus sleep so peacefully, shifting every few minutes and reaching out to grasp the pillow that Alec normally lies on is almost enough to have Alec forget how shaky his legs are from exhaustion after patrol and how his entire arm stings from demon suckers. 

Alec quietly takes off his clothes drenched in ichor, leaving them in the hamper Magnus specifically designated as “Alexander’s ichor ruined clothes”. Then he slips on a pair of sweatpants, neglecting to find a shirt because Magnus will prefer him without one anyway. 

He runs his stele over his iratze, moving his stiff arm around as the remaining pain fades away in a small throbbing sensation. 

Alec shuffles closer to the bed, using his soundless rune to his advantage so as not to wake up his boyfriend, who seems to have had a long day himself. 

Magnus’ face is devoid of makeup, his hair falling in waves around his face. He’s even more captivating, if that’s even possible, without the glitter and eyeshadow that accompany and emphasize his every move. 

He slides into bed, beginning to leave kisses on Magnus’ cheek. Merely soft presses of his lips that make Magnus sigh happily and move closer to chase after Alec subconsciously. 

Alec grins at the response he got from Magnus even while asleep. Alec has found out that while he was touch starved, Magnus is too. He said it’s been a very long time since he received the amount of love that Alec gives him in every hug, caress, or kiss. They are both always cuddling or touching in some way, no matter if they’re sleeping, eating, or out in public. 

With newfound confidence that makes him more brazen, Alec lightly runs his tongue along the shell of Magnus’ ear, the cool metal of his ear cuff sending a shiver down his spine.

Alec continues his trek along Magnus’ jaw, pressing his lips against the toned bones of his cheeks and the soft cartilage of his nose. 

Magnus’ eyes finally open and he sleepily blinks up at him, his face slowly morphing into a lazy smile. 

“I thought maybe a dog found his way into my loft with all these kisses you’re giving me.” Magnus whispers, his voice raspy and feel like it always is in the morning. 

“Nope. Just Alexander.” Alec replies, smiling shyly. 

“While I absolutely adore dogs, your presence is much more rewarding to me.”

Alec flushes red, and it’s almost comical the way Magnus’ compliments send him into a flurry of embarrassment more than licking his ear did. 

“Besides, I don’t let dogs stay in my bed. But you, Alexander, are not only welcomed but encouraged to visit my bedroom every time you stop by.” 

Alec flushes even brighter at the innuendo, ducking his head down and grinning. 

“But not that kind of visit right now of course. How about I get a hug because you woke me up?” Magnus playfully jokes.

Alec smiles and obliges, bending down to wrap his arms around Magnus’ warm and pliant body, willingly getting pulled down so his head rests on Magnus’ chest. 

Alec emits a small wince as the tug out strain on his sore arm. 

“Are you hurt? I’m sorry, darling. Where is it?” 

Alec mumbles against warm skin, “No big deal. Demon suckers got my arm. Iratze already working.” 

“A little warlock TLC never hurts. Beside, those runes need a break too. They work too hard.” Magnus wraps his hand around Alec’s wrist gently, blue magic pulsing through his arm down to the irritated skin, wrapping tendrils around it and making it as good as new. 

“You work too hard just like my runes, Magnus.” Alec murmurs, tucking his face in Magnus’ neck as the soft glow of Magnus’ magic disappears back into his palms. 

“Hush, don’t worry about me. I’m not the one who goes out and does daring things like killing demons. Speaking of that, how was the hunt heroic Shadowhunter?” 

Alec smiles at the fond tone of endearment he can only hear from Magnus.

“Tiring. All I thought about was coming to see you afterwards.” Magnus presses a kiss to his temple.

Alec speaks into the comfortable silence, saying, “I thought kissing you awake would be a nice way to say hello and goodnight all at once.”

Magnus hums in approval, the sound reverberating through his chest. “Very cunning of you, Alexander. I’m impressed.” 

“Did you like it? I-I mean...would you want me to do it again?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Magnus breathes. “Let me assure you: I don’t just let anyone wake me up, especially without consequences. I once accidentally turned Catarina into a toad because she woke me up one morning. But you, darling, are always welcomed no matter the time. Besides, I have to keep my reputation! So pretty boys like you know they’re invited anytime they’d like.”

“Hopefully not just any pretty boy.” Alec says teasingly, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently. 

“Of course not!” Magnus waves a dismissive hand. “Just the prettiest one.”

Alec tilts his chin up, wordlessly asking for a kiss and Magnus delivers tenfold, pressing their lips together until they have to break for air. 

Magnus hums happily against Alec’s lips and pulls away, saying, “Since you are clearly the prettiest boy, you need your sleep. Beauty sleep is essential.” 

“You do too. How else will you be the powerful High Warlock?” Magnus chuckles gently and wraps an arm around Alec’s waist, burrowing his face into those curls that still smell of sandalwood. 

Alec sighs happily, soaking up their joint warmth. Just as he’s about to drift off, Magnus whispers, “I expect to be kissed awake every morning from now on.”

Alec smirks and cuddles closer. Who could ever deny a request like that?


End file.
